With the evolution of autopilot technology, a Vehicle Network has been established for enhancing communications in between vehicle to vehicle (V2V), vehicle to pedestrian (V2P) and vehicle to infrastructure (V2I). Said communications include a direct communication via a distributed network and a communication via a centralized network centered on a base station. A vehicle network technology can provide a variety of functions including nearby vehicle movement, obstacle reminder, collision warning, etc., which can improve safety in autopilot driving or manual driving.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional cellar vehicle network. With reference to FIG. 1, in a vehicle network 100, vehicles 12a, 12b and 12c are located within a centralized network 120 established by a base station 12 and managed and controlled by the base station 12 to realize a communication with each other by utilizing resource blocks (RBs) assigned by the base station 12. Vehicles 14a, 14b and 14c form an independent distributed network 140 outside the centralized network 120, in which each of the vehicles 14a, 14b and 14c can independently sense available resource blocks nearby to conduct the direction communication with the other vehicles. Among them, the vehicles 12a, 12b and 12c are defined as user equipments in mode 3, whereas the vehicles 14a, 14b and 14c are defined as user equipments in mode 4.
As being located at edge of a communication range of the base station 12, if the vehicles 12a, 12b and 12c therein can share the RBs with the vehicles 14a, 14b and 14c, a spectrum utility rate may be improved. Therefore, it is required to properly manage the RBs at edge regions.